It's My party and I'll Dance if I want to
by FaithinBones
Summary: Brennan's Bachelorette party. No spoilers.


Emilyderpschanel – wants a bachelorette party story. This is pure AU as I have no inside information about the upcoming episode. I hope this is what you wanted.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Watching Angela order another round of drinks, Cam became aware that a young man had stopped next to her and was smiling at her. "Can I help you?"

Smiling, the young man put his thumbs in his belt, "You sure can pretty lady. I was wondering if you'd dance with me."

Amused, Cam stood up, "Sure why not."

Watching Cam step out on to the dance floor, Daisy shook her head, "I don't think Arastoo would like it if he saw her dancing with a strange man."

Turning and giving the young man the once over, Angela grinned, "Yeah, I wouldn't exactly call him strange. He looks pretty tasty to me."

Shocked, Daisy gasped, "Angela, what if Dr. Hodgins heard you talking like that?"

Amused, the artist sipped her beer. Placing the now empty mug on the table, she looked around and smiled, "He knows I'm an artist. I appreciate the beauty that nature provides for our souls and Jack is fine with me looking. He looks too. Beauty should not be ignored."

Nodding her head, Brennan moved her empty beer bottle towards the middle of the table, "That's true. I like to admire beautiful men myself. Of course, I don't have to look far since my husband fits that bill very nicely thank you."

Amused, Caroline watched Cam and the younger man dance, "You got that right Cher'."

A tall, handsome man who appeared to be about twenty-six years of age walked over to the table and smiled, "Howdy, lovely ladies." Staring intently at Brennan, he continued. "I was wondering if I could interrupt your little soiree and ask the most beautiful woman I have ever had the fortune to see, dance with me."

Nudging her best friend, Angela exclaimed, "You go girl. He looks like USDA prime choice to me."

Placing the fingers of his right hand on the brim of his hat the younger man grinned, "Why thank you pretty lady. My name is Bob by the way."

Looking Bob up and down, Brennan shrugged her shoulders, "Well, this is my bachelorette party; so, I should uphold tradition and dance with handsome young men."

Guffawing, Angela pushed her friend, "You go girl."

Watching Brennan step out onto the dance floor, Angela took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Cam dancing and then one of Brennan dancing. Placing her phone on the table in front of her, she leaned back in her chair and waved for the waitress to bring another round of drinks. As the waitress swapped out fresh beer with the empty beer bottles and mugs, a charming man of about thirty approached the table. Smiling at Angela, he bowed slightly, "Excuse me, would you care to dance with me?"

Standing, Angela placed her hand on his arm, "I thought you'd never ask."

Feeling a little puckish, Caroline reached over, picked up Angela's phone and took a picture of Angela dancing. She then studied the pictures that Angela had taken during the night and forwarded them to a certain entomologist.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Glaring at his phone, Hodgins turned to Booth, "We need to go."

Placing his beer bottle down on the table, Booth shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere. Sweets has Christine for the evening. Bones is out doing her thing and I'm fine where I am."

Shaking his head, Hodgins handed his phone over to his friend, "Like to see a few pictures?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Booth exclaimed, "I am not interested in seeing your sex pictures again. I told you that the last time."

Affronted, Hodgins complained, "Hey, I told you that my account got hacked. I didn't send you those pictures. It's not my fault that Dr. B answered your phone for you. I had to apologize like a dozen times to her and I didn't even send them."

"Hum, well she razzed me about those damn pictures for hours." Draining his bottle of beer, Booth shook his head, "You have no idea how Bones can be if she thinks I'm looking at someone I shouldn't be. She's very territorial."

Waggling his phone, Hodgins insisted, "Look at the pictures, please."

Taking the phone from Hodgins hand, Booth scrolled through the pictures, "Ha, Ange found herself a nice looking . . . What the hell?"

Smirking, Hodgins leaned on his arms, "Yeah, Dr. B is scavenger hunting too."

Standing, Booth took his wallet out of his jacket, pulled out a few bills and threw them on the table, "Come on bug boy."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, Cam and Angela had been dancing off and on with whomever invited them when Daisy noticed Booth and Hodgins enter the bar. Placing her hands over mouth, Daisy exclaimed, "Oh my God."

Turning Caroline smiled, "This ought to be interesting."

Booth, squinting at the sight of his wife dancing with a very handsome man, frowned and marched across the room, Hodgins trailing behind him. Arriving on the dance floor, Booth tapped Bob's shoulder, "Cutting in, Bub."

Swinging his partner around, Bob frowned, "Go away."

Glaring, Booth slammed his hand on top of Bob's shoulder, "I said cutting in."

Feeling pain lance across his shoulder where Booth was grinding his fingers into the soft flesh, Bob released Brennan and jerked his shoulder from Booth's grip. Throwing his arm back, he tried to hit Booth only to find he was laying on the floor.

Brennnan, annoyed exclaimed, "Booth, you aren't supposed to be here. This is . . ."

Interrupted, another young man slammed his hands into Booth's back and when Booth turned, hit the agent as hard as he could causing the agent to fall on his backside, "Hey that was my friend."

Furious, Brennan stepped closer to the younger man and kicked him in his solar plexus causing the young man to fall to the floor gasping for air. Brennan, concerned, kneeled next to her husband and ran her hands across his face, "Booth, are you alright?"

Rubbing his jaw, Booth smiled, "Of course I am. He just caught me by surprise that's all." Standing, Booth rubbed his jaw, "I must be getting old to let a punk get the drop on me like that."

Placing her arms around her husband, Brennan frowned, "You aren't old. You just weren't expecting someone to dry wall you that's all."

His hands moving to her waist, Booth smiled as he began to slowly dance with his wife, "That's dry gulch, Bones."

Hodgins smiled and tapped Angela's shoulder who was avidly watching Brennan and Booth dancing, "Care to dance with your husband?"

Escaping the arms of her dance partner, Angela turned and moved into the arms of Hodgins, "Well, you aren't supposed to be here, but since you are, of course."

Caroline, Cam and Daisy sipping their beer, watched as the two beautiful couples danced.

Frowning, Daisy remarked, "I don't think they're supposed to be here."

Chuckling, Caroline shook her head, "I wouldn't tell them that if I were you. They're happy, leave them alone."

Smirking, Cam shook her head, "They're married Caroline. You don't have to play at matchmaking anymore."

Shrugging her shoulders, Caroline smiled, "It doesn't hurt to keep my hand in a little. When they're happy, I'm happy."

Brennan, feeling Booth's hard body pressed against hers as they danced closely, murmured in his ear, "Let's blow this pop stand, Booth."

Grinning, Booth stopped dancing and glanced at Angela and Hodgins, "I thought you planned to party all night."

Placing her arm around Booth's, Brennan smiled, "That's exactly what I plan to do."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


End file.
